Afterlife
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: Did anyone wondered what happened to Altair after he took his last breath? Well I did. First AC story. Various genre, many characters. Altair x Maria fluff at the end. Rating T just to be sure. I do not own AC or this image.


**I just got inspirated by playing the game and reading the book. It's my first time to write something other than Fairy Tail but I hope it's not so terrible.**

**Read & enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He wasn't afraid of dying. Death accompanied him through all his life. From death of his mother during child birth, through his father's death, Ahmed's suicide in his room, Adha's death from Templars hands, all his victims he killed obeying his Mentor and Al Mualim himself, to death of his younger son, best friend- Malik , revenge- lusted Abbas, and most of all his wife- Maria. And now he. He had regrets, of course. Now sitting alone- in what used to be his library and now was a tomb- he let his regrets take over his mind, before death claimed him afterwards. At first he regretted not receiving a proper love from his parents- he couldn't blame them for that, it was Al Mualim's order after all . He regretted what happened in Salomon's Temple because of his arrogance Malik lost his arm and younger brother. He regretted not listening to Malik- he should have get rid of the Apple as soon as possible, even thought it gave them some profits. He regretted living Masyaf for so long- maybe if not for this, Abbas wouldn't take over the Order, Sef wouldn't be killed thinking that his own father ordered this. Malik wouldn't be tortured, threw into the dungeon and then killed. And Maria wouldn't be killed because of his anger.<p>

He turned his mind to past, because today was ending and there was no future for him. He was connecting with people of his past that he held dear till today and wanted to have beside him in the future- but he couldn't and he knew, there was no turning back. But… he couldn't help but think about Darim- his first born, that stayed with him through thick and thin, even after his brother, mother and uncle were killed and Order was breaking down. He and Maria cared and loved their children- he disobeyed this outrageous law that made Al Mualim, he allowed the assassins to love and be loved by their families and his family was a living example for the others. He was proud seeing as Assassins came back to their families- smiling, telling stories to their children, teaching them the basics of everything, helping their wives. He was also proud seeing that less and less assassins died on the missions and more of them were successful. The Order was growing in power.

Darim was the last person he saw after locking himself up in his tomb. He wished he could have talked one last time with him, sadly the Mongol's attack didn't allow that. He had so many questions for his son, but some he couldn't know how to ask. As a father he should have **know** if he was a good father or not, but still he wanted to know what Darim felt. Even thought all the things that has happened to them he tried to be the best father he could be.

"_-All that is good in me, began with you, father."_ He said before the doors closed. Altair smiled, it was the best answer he could get from his son for his unspoken question. He just… wished he told him, he loved him one last time. But he knew he will be alright.

But now, he couldn't do anything, the doors has been closed and won't open for a long, long time.

And now, was his time to rest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath that was his last.

He felt warmth, a comforting change of the cold tomb. He didn't feel tired or weak- actually the opposite. He opened his eyes but the light caused him to squint them a little. Why was it so bright?

When he adapted to the light, he sat and then stood up. From his view, he laid under a single tree in the middle of never ending clearing, with a single road cutting through it. He looked down at himself and noticed that he still was in his Grand Master's robes, but his hands was much younger and weren't shaking. He traced his hands over his face, noticing absence of his beard and wrinkles. Totally confused he made his way to the road where he saw the shape of two figures walking away. His pace was a steady and slightly faster than a normal walk- he was younger now (even thought he didn't know how) so keeping this pace was easy. The air was warm so he pulled his hood down and on the other hand he felt safe, he wasn't expecting an attack, he wasn't afraid if somebody recognized him.

He followed the figures, which he noticed were also wearing assassin's robes. He was closing the distance between, when they stopped and turned to face him. He was frozen in shock.

-Well, well, well. Look who had joined us, Kadar.- Said a well know voice, but much younger.

-Indeed a Grand Master himself. I was wondering how would you look like, but I see you are as I memorized you.- Said younger of Al-Sayf's brothers, looking exactly like that day in Salomon's Temple.

-You are young again, good to see you, Novice.- Said Malik laying his **left **hand on his shoulder.

-I… I-I don't understand. Where are we?- Altair asked looking around him.

-You died, Altair. Your time has come. And we are in "afterlife" let's call this.- Answered Kadar.

The Grand Master only nodded, taking all in.

-Let's go, there are people you have to meet.- Said Malik and turned around, walking away.

Altair followed the two brothers, still dazed that he is seeing the two Al-Sayf brothers before him, walking and talking and with their previously missing limbs.

His thoughts was interrupted when they reached a village, full of assassins. Some looked at them, some bowed slightly and some simply didn't pay attention. Two brothers lead him to one of the houses and to its side, there he saw two people- man and woman sitting on the bench talking to each other. Brothers made a place for him to step forward and he did so. A couple noticed him and man stood up immediately with wide eyes. A woman with him did the same but slower.

Then Altair recognized the man. His father, Umar and the woman beside him must be his mother.

Gaining the confidence he stepped forward and stood face to face with his father. He bowed slightly showing his respect.

-Father.

And then a pair of arms were thrown around him, gripping him tightly. He looked down seeing his mother's shaking frame as she sobbed and hugged him tighter. He returned the hug basking in the feeling of being in his mother's arms. Then another arm draped itself around his shoulders and together with his mother he was pulled into his father's chest.

They stood like that for a while not speaking.

-I'm proud of you, son.- Said Umar after pulling away. His mother also pulled away but laid her hand on Altair's cheek.- You've grown so much. You are even more handsome than you father.- She said and Umar hufed in response causing her to giggle a little. The assassin allowed himself to smile looking at both of his parents.

-Altair, we have to go. You have a very important meeting!- Shouted Malik.

Said man looked around at his friend then at his parents.

-Go, we will see you later.- Said Umar, gesturing him to go. Altair nodded and followed Malik.

-Where is Kadar?- He asked as they made their way through the village.

-He went to see Abbas to tell him about your arrival, but I doubt he will meet you now. After learning that what you told him was true, he had hard time dealing with it. Let's give him some time before we visit him.

-No. Let him come to me when he is ready. I don't want to force him to meet me.

Malik only nodded, smiling at his friend wisdom.

They come to a ring where young assassins were sparring. Malik whistled and they looked around at him.

-The Grand Master is here, Novices. Let's have a break.- He said and one by one went their own way greeting him while passing by.

Till only one assassin stayed. Young men with his hair color and his mother's eyes.

It could only be Sef.

-Sef. Son, I..

-Was it true?- The young man interrupted him, looking his father dead in the eyes. Altair didn't have to ask what Sef was talking about.

-No, of course not. You are my son, I would never do something like that to you. Never.- He said strongly, but in reality he wanted to shed tears.

Sef only smiled and stepped closer to his father.- I know you wouldn't. I just had to hear it from you.

Unable to find suitable words to express himself, Altair pulled his younger son to him. With that simple gesture he expressed his feeling: sadness, regret, his sorry and most of all love for his child. He knew that his son was now safe and the danger of losing his life no longer here and he hadn't had to say these words. But he **had **to say it out loud.

-I love you, son. I hope you know it.

-Of course I know. I love you too, father.- He responded gripping him tighter before pulling away.

-Where is Darim? Did my brother came with you?- He asked looking over his father's shoulder looking for his brother.

-No, Darim is still living, it wasn't his time.- He explained. Sef only nodded not really bothered. They will meet after all when Darim's time will come.

-Did you meet mother?- Asked Sef when they started walking in random direction.

Altair shook his head no. he didn't want his son to know, but only now he realized that he can be with Maria again. And that thought only made his heart beat faster along with the want to run around looking for her.

-That's our next destination.- Said Malik appearing beside them.

-I think I will pass to see this reunion. Beside I promised grandparents to come and visit them.- Said Sef and walked away.

Again Altair was left alone with Malik as his guide.

-Calm down, Novice.- Said amused Dai when he noticed how eager Altair was as well as angry with him, because he on purpose was walking slower than before.

Altair growled and tried to calm himself. He knew he had whole eternity now, but his longing was too great.

-It's like a dream.- He whispered after a minute of silence.

-I thought like that too. But quickly you will believe and let yourself enjoy it.- He said stopping before a field.

There stood few training dummies in some distance from each other. Then they hear a horse galloping and saw as a person with a trained precise cut one by one.

He instantly knew who it was, only **her** could wield her sword with precise like that.

She looked exactly like that time when he met her- young, beautiful and strong. He had forgotten how gracious (but deadly) she was with her sword in hand. But then again he loved all of her. And now he had all eternity to appreciate it.

Malik whistled catching her attention then backed.

-Don't be too loud.- He said before walking away.

Altair smiled and made his way to reunite with his wife.

Maria got off the horse and with wide eyes slowly made her way to him. But Altair had other plans, he run to her with the speed that only assassins knew and gathered his wife in his arms. He hugged her tightly, whispering her name, inhaling her scent, feeling her warmth beneath his fingers.

He thought that missing her made him crazy, but now he was on the brink of insanity- he simply couldn't get enough of her!

And she was doing the same to him. They were separated for too long.

After a long time of feeling each other and making sure it was real they pulled away to stare at each other's faces.

-Oh, how much I have missed you.- He whispered tracing the lines of her face. Maria in return cupped his face and brought it down to meet her lips.

Longing, passion, desire- name it, that kiss contained it. Centuries could passed before they pulled away.

-I missed you too. You are strong, Altair.- She said touching her forehead to his.

-Only because you asked me to.

-But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in paradise with some enormous number of women?- She asked seriously, but he could hear smile in her voice.

-Humph, as if need them. My place is beside you. There is no place I would rather be in.- He responded and smile vanished from his face.- Maria, what happened then, I have no words to..

-You don't have to.

-But I let anger take over me and I used the Apple…

-Altair. Don't apologize, it's past. What's done is done. In the end you reclaimed the Order and brought it back to its shine. You are great leader, friend, son, husband and father. Don't blame yourself for anything.- She said with a heartwarming smile.

He wanted to argue but knew better that he could not win with her.

-What about Darim?- She asked.

-It's not his time.- He answered shaking his head.

She nodded in understatement.

-So, what now?- He asked taking her hand in his and leading in random direction.

-Whatever you want, O Grand Master.- She said mockingly bowing.

He smirked in response and lead them to their destination.- I saw you training and I thing we need to strengthen our skills.- He said appearing as in thoughts.

-Great, I suppose you didn't train in long time. I bet you could easily defeat you.- She said and he knew she took the bait.- So where are we going to start?

-Now.- He said and quickly threw her into nearby haystack jumping in himself afterward. He didn't obey Malik's order thought. He was a Grand Master after all.


End file.
